


Donuts for Strange?

by thehedonistspurge



Series: Donuts for Strange? [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Baker Tony Stark, Donuts, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Friend Rhodey, Guide Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, IronStrange, M/M, Sentinel Stephen Strange, Sentinel/Guide, Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehedonistspurge/pseuds/thehedonistspurge
Summary: Dr. Stephen Strange did not foresee ever meeting his guide. He was after all, a relatively stable sentinel. When he did, he would have never predicted for his guide to make him run through the streets of New York, yelling, “Stop! Just STOP! I want to talk to you!”Perhaps this was Karma for antagonising Wong so much?





	Donuts for Strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing a blessed Eidul Fitr to all those celebrating!
> 
> A little IronStrange fic for y’all.

To say that Stephen irritated Wong was an understatement. The most recent event was this morning. It was only 7:13 a.m.

 

Wong had said unto Dr. Strange, “You have not been carrying out your duties as the Sorcerer Supreme.”

 

To which, Stephen had quipped, “Lay off me, Beyoncé. I am studying the Texts of Salsabar.” He licked his finger and turned the page.

 

Wong’s eyebrow twitched. It was the only sign that Strange got to him. His forehead creased. Perhaps he was wondering whether he could end the life of the Sorcerer Supreme who was precariously balanced on the ledge of one of the many Sanctum’s windows. One simple push. _Just one-_

 

Instead of committing murder, Wong managed to say, “It is called the Sacred and Holy Texts of _Sansalbarr_.”

 

Stephen looked at the book cover, tracing over the words in Sanskrit. “Huh. Sansalbarr, it is.” He made a thoughtful face as if considering the title. “I still prefer Salsabar.”

 

Without looking up, he knew Wong, _sweet Wong_ , looked like an angry kettle hissing away on a fire stove with steam pouring out both his ears. He snorted at the mental image.

 

“It is apart of your duties to patrol the streets around the Sanctum.” Wong’s voice was neutral even if his face wasn’t.

 

“Hmm. No thanks. Don’t really feel like changing,” Stephen said clad in his robes with the Cloak of Levitation around his shoulders. The Eye of Agamotto hung from his neck.

 

Wong crossed his arms like Dr. Strange was a particularly difficult child. “You need not change. I taught you the spell to disguise yourself as one of the people.”

 

 _One of the people?_ Strange thought. Only _Dear Wong_ would phrase it that way.

 

He feigned surprise. “Ah, yes, the notice-me-not spell. Very useful if you are in your pyjamas but want donuts.”

 

Stephen was obviously referring to _That Incident_. The one where Wong went out in his _pink_ pyjamas for donuts at that bakery just a couple streets away. Without casting that spell. The looks he got inside and outside the Sanctum must have been fantabulous. It was such a shame, Stephen was in different continent at the time.

 

“ _STRANGE_.”

 

“Yes, I am going now!” And before Wong could lob a book at his head, Stephen was over the ledge and out the window. He landed amidst those practicing and nodded in acknowledgment to the Master there.

 

He quickly muttered the spell, almost feeling the illusion of the shirt and pants tightening across his skin. The spell had worked. Thursday morning saw the street crowded with working class people, some rushing more than others.

 

He quickly blended in with the crowd or as Wong would put it, “He became one of the people.”

 

…

 

Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange had taken almost an hour to round the blocks around the Sanctum. He did so leisurely for two reasons. Reason number one was to allow Wong to chill out before he went back lest Wong decided to kick Stephen off the Sanctum’s WiFi.

 

The second reason was because he was waiting for the bakery to open. The very same bakery that Wong liked for its donuts. Yes, that one where _That Incident_ took place.

 

He was hoping that getting donuts would placate any residual anger that man had. He had Good Intentions™ that’s all.

 

So he made his way into the crowded bakery named, ‘Stark’s Bakeshop.’ He waited in line eyeing the quickly depleting trays of donuts behind the counter. The pastries and other confectioneries were flying off the shelves as well.

 

Perhaps at that moment, Stephen was fated to look away from the glistening glaze of the donuts into _his_ eyes.

 

He felt the world tilt 45 degrees to his left and then 90 degrees forward until his face almost touched the linoleum floor. He never broke eye contact. He was steady footed but he was gliding and shaking at once. Maybe it was his core or his heart that reacted first when his mind resonated with _his_.

 

The man stood on the right side of the counter, behind the glass barrier, hands half-kneading dough. That was _his_ guide. _His_ -

 

The first thing his guide ever did was run.

…

 

Dr. Stephen Strange did not foresee ever meeting his guide. He was after all, a relatively stable sentinel. He was happy? No, no strike that. He had accepted spending his life alone because of the whole Sorcerer Supreme gig.

 

Until he saw a man with dark hair, tan skin, brown eyes and a cocky smirk that evaporated when their eyes met. And that man took off god knows where probably out the back door of the bakery because Strange was then, making his way out the front doors.

 

He took two right turns and in the alley behind the bakery, he saw his guide sprinting like he had a pack of hyenas after him. Stephen did not run. Instead he levitated quite effortlessly.

 

The man cursed loudly when turn his head to see Strange in the air like some kind of predatory bird. He was the lamb in this scenario wasn’t he? Wasn’t HE?! With that, he exited the alley and went down the busy streets, haphazardly pushing through throngs of locals and tourists. Stephen had taken to running now, he couldn’t possibly levitate in front of these people.

 

Just when Stephen was about to catch the man’s collar, he slipped away, gaining speed by sheer determination alone.

 

“Look, man! I need to talk to you!” he shouted.

 

He repeated several variations of this but the man kept his head down and let his running feet do the talking. They were saying, ‘Nu-uh, no talking, leave me alone. No thanks, not interested. The person you are trying to reach is not available. Please do not try again. Go away! Jesus, just give the fuck up!’

 

Strange was yelling, “Stop! Just STOP! I want to talk to you!” when he realised that somehow in their run, they had looped back to the street the bakery was on.

 

In a single motion, he had leaped forward and tugged the man’s collar toward the bakery. They fell through the front doors in plain sight of all the queuing customers.

 

Stephen picked himself up and death gripped the fleeing man’s arm. He saw an African American man come up to both of them cautiously.

 

“Hey man, you okay?” this man asked his guide.

 

“Rhodey, hey. Fuck,” his guide muttered looking at Stephen. “Rhodey, I need you to take care of the counter and baking for me. Is that okay?”

 

Rhodey nodded to his guide who was named Tony. “Yeah, Tony. Sure thing, man.”

 

“Yo man, you need to lay off Tony. You’re going to make a bruise,” Rhodey said to Strange. “I ain’t going to come between you too but you need to sort it out. You’re scaring the customers.”

 

“Do you have somewhere private?” Strange asked. He couldn’t loosen his grip yet.

 

Tony massaged his temples with his free arm. “My office. Come on.”

 

…

 

Tony entered the office first and flicked on the lights and fan. Stephen let go of Tony. He immediately locked the door and sat between Tony and the door. Tony sat on a file cabinet several feet away from Strange.

 

Stephen started with, “You are my Guide.”

 

“Yep, figured that out already, cupcake,” Tony bristled. He was a guide to this genius?

 

“My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. A pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand and Tony reluctantly got up and shook it.

 

“Tony Stark but you probably know that,” he replied, wringing his fingers.

 

Tony wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Why did you run?” Strange asked.

 

Tony explained, “Dude, you look like you are from Comic-Con. What are you supposed to be? Steampunk Gandalf?”

 

Tony laughed hysterically before continuing, “When I saw you in the bakery, I thought that you were some weirdo and then, you were fucking floating in the air. What was I supposed to do? Braid your hair?”

 

“You can see me? My robes?” Stephen asked, incredulous.

 

“Yes, _Sherlock_ , I can see your fucking robes.”

 

There was no doubt about it in his mind. Tony could see through his magic. Strange did not see the need to lie so he said, “I am the Sorcerer Supreme and I guard the Sanctum Santorum in New York.”

 

“Yeah right, and I am Iron Man.”

 

Stephen inquired, “So you are a man made of iron?”

 

“What? No!” Tony released an exasperated sigh. “Look Steve-”

 

Strange interrupted, “Please call me Stephen.”

 

Tony took a deep breath. “Look _Stephen_ , this is not going to work. I like my job. Just like how you probably like your job as a ‘sorcerer’ as well. But I am _not_ going to give up my bakery just to manage your emotions and senses and what not, okay? So you should just leave.” He gesticulated widely with his hands.

 

 _Oh,Tony needed to be won over_ , Strange thought. _How wonderful_. _Strange could do with a challenge._

 

He had his work cut out for him but he _knew_ it was going to work out. Eventually. As a Sentinel, he just knew.

 

Strange relented for now. “Okay but I will be back.”

 

“Why would _you_ be back?!” Tony asked scandalised.

 

Strange answered simply, “My friend, Wong loves your donuts.”

 

…

 

For the next few weeks, Dr. Stephen Strange would come in two to three times a week under the guise of a donut run. Tony would retire to (read: hide in) his office until Strange left. Rhodey was tired of dealing with Tony’s bullshit. Since Tony decided to up and leave the second he saw a strand of Stephen’s hair through the large bakery windows, Rhodey had to pick up the slack.

 

Strange placed his order. Rhodey was stuck with packing the donuts. Alone.

 

About fifteen minutes later, he called out, “Donuts for Strange? Yeah, donuts for a Mr. Strange?”

 

Strange walked to the pick up counter. “That’s me. How much?”

 

“For you, it’s free if you get the smartass at the back to shut up about you.”

 

Strange was definitely interested in this turn in the conversation. “Oh, what is he saying?”

 

“He’s calling you a stalker. He wants to go to the police, try to get a restraining order at the courthouse. If that doesn’t work, probably make a sign saying that you’re not allowed inside or something.”

 

Stephen couldn’t help smiling at that.

 

“Damn, man. You’re sweet on him. Don’t take it to heart. Tony has always been a dumbass,” Rhodey said, rubbing the back of his head. Why was he working with a dumbass?

 

Tony eloquently countered, “Who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass?”

 

Rhodey shook his head and before returning to become the cashier, he said, “Tony, you are Chief Dumbass, you know that.”

 

“Then, you are friends with Chief Dumbass!” Tony called out. His eyes flickered to Stephen’s face.

 

“Tony,” Stephen said in greeting.

 

“Sup, weirdo.” Tony drummed his knuckles against the counter and rung him up. “That will be 12.50.”

 

Stephen paid the exact amount. He was about to leave when Tony pulled him into his office.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Tony asked, “Why are you still around? I told you the first time. I am not going to leave the bakery to become your guide.”

 

“I would never ask you leave this bakery.”

 

Tony almost faltered at that. _Almost_. His face twisted. “Don’t all of you sentinels believe that your guides should follow you around like some kind of dog on a leash?”

 

“Not me. And Tony, not many others believe that. Not in this decade at least.” Stephen knew there was more to Tony than he expected. This time, he understood some of the prejudice Tony armoured himself with.

 

He could guess only why Tony believed in them so absolutely.

 

Tony whispered then, “So what do you want?”

 

“Anything that you are willing to give me,” Stephen answered softly.

 

“I don’t have much to give,” Tony confessed.

 

“For now,” Stephen assured, “the donuts are more than enough.”

 

The light came back to Tony’s eyes. He poked fun at Strange, “You really like these donuts huh? You are going to get pudgy soon if you keep this up.”

 

Stephen picked up the box of donuts and said, “I told you, Tony. They are for a friend.”

 

Tony shook his head and chuckled at that. “You really are a strange man, Stephen.”

 

…

 

“Hey, how’s my favourite guy in the world? Got some donuts for you!” Stephen said as he passed the box to Wong. He had a skip to his step. Should the Sorcerer Supreme have a skip to their step? He didn’t know.

 

 _Strange is acting odder day by day_ , Wong thought. _Well, at least I have donuts._

**Author's Note:**

> So the main ships in this fic are IronStrange and Wonuts (Wong/Donuts). I will let y’all guess which pairing enjoyed writing more hahaha
> 
> I started writing this at 11:00 p.m. and finished at 3:15 a.m. So any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Leave a kudo(s) or a comment if you enjoyed it. This is my first fic for this pairing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
